


Content

by ive_been_losing_sleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, first time writing poly, i'm so sorry if it it, this is prob really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamorous fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> This is for darien (even though your birthday was like /weeks/ ago). I’m so sorry it took forever, and that it’s short, and that it’s a little choppy and maybe kind of forced??? It’s my first time writing poly though, so I’m using that as an excuse.

Hinata’s feet were really cold.

When Hinata had initially plopped his feet into Oikawa’s lap, it wasn’t really a problem, and Oikawa continued to flick through the Netflix titles in peace. But as his boyfriend began to fidget in the silence, freezing toes were pressed against the inside of Oikawa’s thigh, and he quickly decided that that was enough. 

“Chibi-chan,” he sang, and Hinata’s head popped up at the nickname. “Could you please move your feet? They’re _freezing_.”

Hinata grinned devilishly. “Really?” Then, he jabbed his ice-cold toes into Oikawa’s leg.

In retaliation, Oikawa ran the pad of his finger along the sole of one of the feet gently, brushing it with only a feather-light touch. 

Oikawa had barely even touched Hinata’s feet when he squealed and flew to the far end of the couch, curling up into a small ball with his feet tucked safely under him. He stared at Oikawa with wide, betrayed eyes. 

Oikawa pouted and held his arms open. “No, Shou-chan, come back.”

Hinata shook his head. “I’m not moving until Kenma comes home. He’ll protect me.”

Whining quietly under his breath, Oikawa turned his head back to the Netflix screen. He pretended not to notice how, despite his words, Hinata still inched back toward him sneakily. 

He didn’t quite manage to creep all the way into Oikawa’s lap before the door to their apartment swung open and Kenma stepped in with plastic grocery bags dangling from the crook of his arms. 

“I’m home,” he called, but Shouyou was already slamming into him and wrapping him in his arms. 

“Hi, Kenma.” He left a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

Kenma smiled and returned with kiss to his forehead. “Hello, Shouyou.” He peered around Shouyou’s fluffy hair. “Hello, Tooru.”

Oikawa, deciding that he was just going to have to leave the movie choice to Shouyou, abandons the Netflix screen to pull Kenma into a small hug. As Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kenma’s hair, Shouyou slipped the bag from between them and disappeared into the kitchen, patting Oikawa’s butt as he passed. 

“Did we decide on a movie?” Kenma asked as Oikawa guided him back to the couch. He tucked himself into Oikawa’s side, listening to the sound of Hinata pattering around in the kitchen while he made them snacks. 

Oikawa huffed and wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders as the other hand reached for the remote. “Nope.” He tossed the remote into Kenma’s lap. “Maybe you can find something?”

Kenma blinked at the remote, then shrugged and tossed it into the empty spot next to him, curling deeper into Oikawa’s side as he did so. “We’ll let Shouyou figure it out.”

A head popped out from the kitchen, and Hinata furrowed his eyebrows at them. “Are you guys talking about me?”

Oikawa wrapped his other arm around Kenma’s waist and pulled him against his chest possessively. “Ken-chan was just telling me how he loves me so much more than he loves you.”

Hinata responded by sticking his tongue out at Oikawa childishly. “I’m not giving you any snacks,” he decided, then disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Oikawa laughed and called, “Wait, no! I was just kidding, Shou-chan!”

Kenma smiled softly and buried himself into his phone. “He’ll still give you snacks.”

Smiling, Oikawa leaned his cheek against the top of his head. “I know.”

It was a couple minutes later that Hinata came running out of the kitchen, a bowl of candy-covered popcorn bouncing in his hands. He dove across Oikawa and Kenma’s laps, mindful not to spill the popcorn, and rolled onto his side so that his back was pressed against his boyfriends’ stomachs. “What movie are we watching?”

Kenma dropped the remote in front of Hinata’s face. “You can decide.”

“Oooh, really?!” He eagerly flipped through the titles on Netflix while Oikawa sneakily stole the popcorn from in front of him, positioning it within the reach of all three of them. They waited for Hinata to choose a movie, Kenma curled against Oikawa’s side, Oikawa running his fingers through Hinata’s hair, and Hinata burrowing himself across their laps. 

As Hinata quietly commented on each of the movie options, Kenma busied himself with a game on his phone until Oikawa reached over to pluck it from his hands. Kenma turned to him curiously, but his boyfriend was quick to hold the phone out of his reach. “Nope.” He grinned. “This is boyfriend time. Spend it with your boyfriends.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “But you guys are boring.” 

He still made no move to take his phone back. Instead, he dropped his hand into the space between Hinata’s shoulders and rubbed gently circles. 

“Ah ha!” Hinata cheered and jabbed a finger at the T.V. “I found one.”

_Lilo and Stitch_ was proudly displayed across the screen.

Grinning, Hinata rolled onto his back to blink at his boyfriends. “I know that you,” he pointed at Kenma, “like Disney movies. And you,” he pointed at Oikawa, “like aliens. So _ta-da_. the perfect movie for all of us.”

“What do you like about it though, Shou-chan?” Oikawa asked, ducking down so he was eye level with Hinata. 

Hinata pressed his lips against Oikawa’s briefly, but dropped his head back down before he could reciprocate. “I like making you both happy, so I like this movie too.”

Kenma snickered behind the hand hiding his small smile as Oikawa blushed down to his neck. Oikawa caught the small chuckle, though, and gently guided the hand away from Kenma’s mouth before the smile could fade. He left an affectionate kiss across his smiling lip, and pulled away with his own lips upturned. “See, Ken-chan. We’re not boring.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but moved forward for another kiss. 

“Hey!” Shouyou called from below them. “I want to kiss Kenma, too!”

Oikawa’s hand flew to his chest. “Not me?”

Hinata sat up, swatting at Oikawa’s cheek. “You already got your kiss.” Then, he shoved his face close to Kenma’s, completely ignoring Oikawa’s shout of complaint. “Hi, Kenma.”

“Hi, Shouyou.” And Kenma pushed forward.

Kissing Hinata was completely different from kissing Oikawa. When Kenma kissed Oikawa, it was more thoughtful; each movement was deliberate and they took their time with it. It was smooth, and familiar, something Kenma could happily fall into everyday of his life. 

With Hinata, the kiss was far from calculated. His actions were spontaneous, and even the slower kisses were unpredictable. Hinata’s kisses were warm and ambitious, pulling Kenma along with their bold pace. 

They were different, but they were the same in how Kenma’s heart would shiver in his chest in response to both of them. They were the same in how Kenma always countered with his own gentle kisses, easily keeping up with both of the different paces. 

They were the same in how Kenma loved both of them. 

There was a sniff, followed by, “I have the cutest boyfriends!” Then, Oikawa looped his arms around the both of them to pull them against his chest. Hinata squealed as Oikawa pepperedhis face with kisses and pushed his face away. “You have to love Kenma too.”

“Of course.” And then Kenma’s being showered with small kisses from both of his boyfriends, and all he could do was sit there and pretend he wasn’t as happy about it as he actually was. 

Eventually, he managed to pull away long enough to gasp out, “Are we watching the movie or not?”

Grinning, they both left one last kiss on either side of Kenma’s cheeks - he would deny turning as red as he did - and Hinata grabbed for the remote. They situated themselves into more comfortable positions, with Oikawa squished between his two smaller boyfriends pressed against his side and linking their hands across his lap. 

They sat like that for the entire movie, dwelling in a comfortable silence interrupted only by quiet laughter and Hinata trying to sing along to some of the songs (he didn’t know any of the Hawaiian words, so his singing was more of an enthusiastic slur of random noises). Kenma never once checked his phone, content in busying himself by swirling patterns against the palm of Hinata’s hand. Oikawa refused to move his arms away from his boyfriends’ shoulders, even when they were numb from their position. And Hinata never once bounced in his seat like he usually did, satisfied with where he was buried against Oikawa’s side.

They didn’t move even after the movie ended, comfortable in sharing the warmth of one in another, and content in the hushed whispers that carried on until the morning.


End file.
